


When Sleep Overtakes Us

by whitephyre1



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitephyre1/pseuds/whitephyre1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for my friend Spiffy. <br/>I made her really sad with my last fic and she deserves to be happy!<br/>So here ya go fluffy word vomit~<br/>Hope you like it Spiffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sleep Overtakes Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiffyNoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyNoodles/gifts).



Steve was in the common room, laying across the large soft couch, his hand dangling over the edge of said couch; clutching a book.

This was how Tony found him as he walked in, dark hair tousled like a nest on top of his head. Lab work could get kind of taxing and he needed a break. His plan was simple: go into the common room, turn on the television, and fall asleep on the couch.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Steve. His hair was a golden halo that fanned out slightly under his head and his mouth hung open adorably so, with a soft snore that was heard every few seconds.

Tony smiled lovingly.

"Hey Jarv, you mind turning down the lights for me?" There was no response as the lights dimmed down to a comfortable glow. Tony hummed his appreciation and crept over to the sleeping man. He brushed Steve's bangs out of his eyes and pecked him lightly on the forehead, causing the blonde to stir a bit.

"Mehhh... Tony...?" Tony chuckled and sat down by Steve's head. "Yeah babe? Sorry for wakin' ya." Steve threw the hand not occupied by a book over his eyes and mumbled, "Mmmmm... No prollem... Lay down with me?"

"Sure, why not? Make room?"

Steve groaned and moved over so he could spoon the smaller man. When Tony settled into place, he hummed and pressed his nose into his hair.

"...Love you."

Tony grabbed the hand that had circled his waist and sighed.

"Love you too," he said as they both drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If Bruce came in an hour later and draped a blanket over the two of them, no one mentioned it.


End file.
